


Voltron Ficlets

by PetitMinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, prompt fills, they/them pronouns for Pidge/Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: Responses to prompts sent on my tumblr.  Chapter titles contain pairing(s) and rating.  Tags and rating subject to change.
1: Klance {G}Words: 639Prompt: A reunion kiss





	1. Klance {G}

Much as he hates to admit it, Keith might’ve seriously messed up this time. No, he thinks, leaning his head back against Red’s chin and staring up at the weird blue-violet sky, there’s no “might” about it. He seriously messed up this time. He can feel his lion in the back of his mind, muted as she does whatever it is they do to self-repair.

She’s been working at it for three days—as far as he can tell on this planet that seems to be in a permanent state of sunset—and she’s almost to the point that he can try to contact the Castle. If he lets them know where he is they’ll come pick him up; they need him to form Voltron, after all.

He viciously shoves down an unfamiliar feeling that bears an uncomfortable resemblance to loneliness. He’s been on his own for years before this. He doesn’t need anyone, and no-one really needs _him_. It’s just the way the world wo—

“ _Keith_!”

Lance’s voice actually startles a scream out of him, the sudden screech out of coms that have been silent for days scaring him half to death. “Lance, what—“

He’s cut off by the voices of the rest of the team, an excited clamor in his helmet. Hunk might be crying. Pidge is definitely crying between shouted expletives that might be aimed at him or at the Galra ship he’d led all the way out here, it’s hard to tell. Shiro’s trying to speak over both of them to lecture him about _not doing things like that do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?_

Lance has been silent since the initial contact, and as Keith scrambles to his feet he learns why. Blue crashes down through the atmosphere in a landing that’s more than half a skid. She halts crouched over Red’s prone body, and Lance must have been out of his seat before then because he’s already sprinting down the ramp.

By this point both Shiro and Coran are lecturing him, and when Allura’s shouting joins the general cacophony Keith yanks his helmet off, and drops it when he sees his teammate. “Lance, what’re you—“ is all he manages before Lance bodily collides with him, considerable weight crashing straight into his chest as long arms encircle him.

He has a split second to be grateful that Lance already dropped his helmet back in his lion, before his feet slip in the soft sand and he topples over with Lance on top of him, choking on tears as he hugs back.

_They were looking for me._

Lance props himself up on his elbows to join in yelling at him, so garbled with emotion that Keith can’t even understand the parts that are in English. He doesn’t bother to try, reaching up with both hands to brush tears off Lance’s cheeks, smiling so wide his face aches, and the flow of words stops abruptly.

“You’re stupid,” Lance informs him bluntly.

Of course. He starts to open his mouth to fling an insult back but then Lance is kissing him kissing him _kissing him_ breathless and sloppy and frantic.

It takes quite a while before they’re forced apart by aching lungs, and his eyes flutter open to meet Lance’s shocked gaze.

“Oh,” is all he can think of to say.

Lance wrinkles his nose at him, dropping all his weight on Keith’s chest. “You’re still stupid,” he grumps into his collarbone. “Don’t ever do something like that again.”

Finally getting his breath back, Keith huffs a laugh. “But is this the greeting I’ll get if I do?”

“No. Shut up.”

But Lance’s lips press gently into the skin of his throat, and as the other three lions hit the sand around them, Keith’s not sure if he’s ever been happier in his life.


	2. Klance {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Klance {G}  
> Words: 580  
> Prompt: A morning kiss and accidentally sleeping in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently established relationship and modern au? I guess.

Keith wakes up first, as usual. The sun is slanting in through their window, and enthusiastic birdsong informs him that it’s right around sunrise. He reaches across his boyfriend’s slumbering form and gropes at their bedside table to find a phone.

It’s Lance’s that he manages to grab, and he yawns as he checks the time. Just before seven. Sometimes he really hates his internal alarm. He drops the phone heedlessly over the side of the bed and shuffles back under the covers.

It’s cramped, the bed not really meant for more than one person, but Keith likes sleeping sandwiched between Lance and the wall. He snuggles close, one arm under his head and the other tight around Lance’s waist. He loves seeing his boyfriend like this, relaxed and safe, on his front with his face towards Keith, breaths deep and even. His eyelids are already starting to droop again.

Briefly he wonders if it’s possible to actually physically melt from sheer contentedness, muscles warm and lax and sleepy. It’s perfect, just him, Lance, and the creeping quiet of the early morning.

And the sudden blare of the alarm on Lance’s phone.

Keith lurches across him to grab blindly over the edge of the bed, heart hammering. He gets it shut off quickly, and props himself up into a sitting position, groaning. Well, he’s not going to be getting any more sleep this morning, and if he has to be up then Lance is getting up too.

“Hey.” Flopping bodily down on Lance’s back gains him a grumble, and he hooks his feet under one of Lance’s shins. “Good morning, sleepy.”

The noise Lance makes is best phoneticized as “Gubmornig.” He lifts his head enough to yawn, eyes still tight shut, then drops his face back into the pillow.

Okay. Drastic measures must be taken. Keith nuzzles into the pillow and presses kisses against Lance’s cheek and jaw.

“Keeeith. Keith nooo.”

He continues his attack, shoving at Lance’s head until he can smooch his nose, his eyelids, his lips.

“Ugh, _no._ Morning breath, cut it out!”

He doesn’t relent until a firmer push and much more articulate “Stop!” tells him that Lance is serious.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.” He grins when Lance flips him off over his shoulder. “Hey, you’re the one who set an alarm for seven am on a Saturday.”

Keith drops Lance’s phone in the middle of his back, reaching for his own, still on the bedside table. Unlocking it reveals messages from Pidge (at exactly midnight, of course), Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Coran, and Shay. “Also, how come literally _everyone else_ wished me a happy birthday before you did?”

“Wait—shit!” Lance suddenly bursts into life in a flurry of flailing limbs, bucking Keith back onto his own side of the bed. “Your birthday! _That’s_ why I had the alarm set! I was gonna make you breakfast in bed, _shit_ —“

Keith bursts into laughter, reaching out to haul his impossible boyfriend back down. “Seriously? _You_ were going to get up early enough to cook _me_ breakfast?”

“Shut up,” Lance mutters. “Now you stay here, I’m getting up.”

“Nope.” Keith tightens his arms, limp dead-weight hanging from Lance’s shoulders. “It’s _my_ birthday and I say we’re going to stay in bed _all_ morning.”

The half-hearted struggles to escape cease, and Lance tucks his head under his chin. “I guess I can live with that.” Then, quieter, right against his skin, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	3. Klance {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: Klance {G}  
> Words: 357  
> Prompt: First sentence meme, "Why is it suddenly purple?"

“Why is it suddenly purple?!”

Keith doesn’t bother to look up from his tablet when Lance bursts into his room, though he can feel the way his ears involuntarily perk up.

Traitors.

“There’s a lot of things that are suddenly purple lately, you’re going to have to be more specific,” he says drily. He does tuck his legs up underneath himself, before Lance can sit on them again. He’s been rereading the same line over and over again since Lance’s dramatic entrance, and he’s just started to parse some meaning from it when a heavy bundle of fabric is thrown over his head. “Thanks,” he says into Lance-scented darkness, “This clarifies everything.”

Lance snorts, and drags away what turns out to have been his hoodie. “Look at this,” he grumbles, turning it around and waving an inside-out sleeve. “It’s full of purple fuzz!”

Oops. Now his ears go flat with embarrassment, but he looks Lance in the face when he explains. “I’ve been shedding a bit.”

“A bit? There’s enough fluff in here to make another Keith!” Lance flops dramatically down onto the bed, entirely justifying his earlier decision to remove his legs from harm’s way.

“I’m working on it,” Keith grumbles, reaching out a socked foot to prod him in the shoulder. “I guess I just won’t wear your jacket anymore.”

“I didn’t say that,” Lance argues, just a bit too hastily, and Keith smirks. _Of course_. “What, do you just need to be brushed now?”

Keith sighs, glancing down at his tablet and the apparent medical journal article on it, translated by Pidge. “Yeah, pretty much. If I try to wash it all out then more will just fall out. And it’d clog the drains, anyway.”

He tries not to sound too put out, but honestly the last thing he needs is more personal maintenance routines. They’re in the middle of a war out here!

His impending sulk is ruined when Lance leans into his field of vision. “Well, if you ask nicely, I could help brush you _all_ over—“ His laughter is only slightly muffled by the pillow Keith shoves over his face.


	4. Klance {T}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: Klance {T}  
> Words: 368  
> Prompt: "Please don't make me socialize."

“Please don’t make me socialize.”

Is Keith doing this on purpose? He has to be doing this on purpose. He looks up with eyes wide and sad and pleading, and Lance almost gives in. Almost.

“Cmon, babe, we’re paladins of Voltron. We all have to shmooze, even you.”

Keith’s lip curls, eyes flickering to the open door and the crowd of multi-colored beings visible through it. “But consider this: what if I don’t.”

He’s being obstinate, and honestly Lance would usually find it endearing. But right now he can see the tension in Allura’s shoulders, the way Shiro glances around just a little too often for it to be casual. “If you don’t you cause a diplomatic incident. And you know how Allura feels about diplomatic incidents.”

“ _Ugh_.” Keith groans, crossing his arms and folding in on himself, looking small in the corner he’s pressed himself into. “I’m not good at these things anyway.”

The utter misery in his face and voice tugs at Lance’s heartstrings, but he forces a smile. “Well, we gotta go back out there before Shiro thinks I dragged you off to have my wicked way with you.” Keith snorts, and Lance counts that as a victory. “How about this, if you talk to three people, on your own, then I’ll make our excuses, okay?”

“I don’t _do_ people, you know that.” And now the way Keith looks up at him through his eyelashes is _definitely_ on purpose, and Lance laughs.

“I’m immune to the puppy eyes, babe. But they’ll love you, so go out there and charm them instead of me, and I’ll get us out of here as fast as I can.”

Keith gives with a grumble, pushing away from the wall and stalking past him, back into the crowd of aliens in their finest, blindingly-colorful outfits. Almost immediately he’s caught up in conversation by a tall, willowy creature, who draws him over to a group with expansive waves of their long limbs.

Watching his boyfriend nod along and mutter polite responses, Lance’s heart melts just a bit. But at some point he’ll have to teach Keith how to fake a smile without looking like he’s about to be sick.


	5. Plance {G}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4: Plance {G}  
> Words: 297  
> Prompt: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags. Implied character death.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” Pidge lets their head fall back against the wall, smiling as Lance sputters indignantly.

“You say that about every plan I have!” he protests. “You said that about the time I tried to fit twelve space marshmallows in my mouth—“

“You almost choked that time.”

“—And the time I tried to organize a parade after we saved a planet—“

“You caused an interplanetary incident that took Voltron to resolve.”

“—And don’t even get me started on how much you complained about Operation: Get Our Clueless Gay Leaders Together—“

“Okay, _that_ was the stupidest plan you’ve ever had, but it somehow worked. How did you do that?”

They make eye contact in the dimness, and break into simultaneous slightly-hysterical giggles. Lance leans heavily into their side, breathing shaky as he calms down. “I honestly don’t know. I think you and Hunk trying to stop me was just as responsible for it as I was.”

Pidge pushes their face into his shoulder, sharp edge of his paladin armor digging into their cheek. It grounds them, pulls them back from beckoning darkness. “We’re not going to make it out of here,” they mutter into the fabric of his suit.

“Nope.” Lance reaches over and tips their head up until he can press their foreheads together. They don’t kiss; this feels too heavy for that. But they tremble against each other for just this moment, breathing the same too-hot air, and it seems to force some feeling back into Pidge’s legs.

“Okay,” they say carefully, leaning back and meeting his dark gaze. “This is _definitely_ the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Lance smiles, squeezes their hand, heaves himself to his feet. “After you, Pidgeon.”


End file.
